elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Patches (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Patch 1.2 DO NOT DOWNLOAD PATCH 1.2 It has been recommended to not download the newest Patch, and after downloading it like an idiot i agree, game play is messed up, dragons are flying backwards and not landing and there are a number of bugs that make playing the game impossible so I think we should have a warning on the Skryim Patch page for this one. Also is there a way for me to unpatch my game (on 360) and redownload the first patch with out 1.2? is there a site with the first patch i can put on a usb drive Tbone11 (talk) 14:14, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : You can clear the system cache in the settings on 360 to remove patches for all games (systemsettings>memory>pressY>clear cache), but if you have a save game on skyrim that was made after the patches were downloaded, then you will be unable to load it (probably a tricky little ploy to stop exploits like in Fallout NV). So for the consoles, i guess we just have to suck it up until the next patchKillashley (talk) 14:41, December 4, 2011 (UTC) : Yup Bethesda stated they are going to try to have a patch by the end of the week for consoles Tbone11 (talk) 18:45, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Patch 1.3 Any Problems this time? and is it on consoles yet? Tbone11 (talk) 15:12, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Ps is it possible to change the screen size again like it had you do when you first put in the game? I'm having some problems, I didn't get any patches until 1.3 and right after I did there were 2 dragon's that wouldn't disinigrate, 2 word walls that wouldn't give me the words, 1 dragon that had a blank texture, and 1 game breaking bug. You could say that it probably isn't related to the patch, but prior to the patch, the only problems that I had were 1 dragon not soulifying and Barbas walking back and forth for a minute. Anyways, it seems that since I didn't get the first or second patch, when I got the third patch that was supposed to fix 1.2, it couldn't fix it cause it wasn't there so the problems were. I know that doesn't make any sense, but that's what it seems like. I tried emptying the cache and redownloading the patch, but it doesn't seem to work. Misterfish (talk) 20:48, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, the glitches seemed to have stopped.Misterfish (talk) 00:18, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Unable to wait/sleep? So last week i downloaded the 1.02 patch for PS3 and now i am no longer allowed to sleep or wait anywhere, instead getting the "you cannot wait/sleep in this location" Has anyone else had this problem? I got the 1.03 patch, and it didnt do anything for it. Antirules187 (talk) 19:01, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Try deleting the patch then re-downloading it. Worked for me. Misterfish (talk) 00:19, December 23, 2011 (UTC) 1.3 patch hey i've played skyrim for a good while now since released and have heard many bugs with the 1.2 patch. i downloaded it a while ago and experienced no issues whatsoever. i've had no bugs whatsoever since i bought it so i;ve been preety lucky. yesterday i dowloaded the 1.3 patch after checking here first to see if there were any issues. i immideatley fast traveled to do a quest and expected to see a dragon as i had not seen one for a while. i was right and seconds after fast travel it attacked me and i finished it easily (elder dragon). i looted it immidiatly and waited to absorb it's soul. i didn't. i was sooo pissed so i reloaded. did the same killed dragon (elder dragon) again and didn't absorb it's soul again. so i reloaded and fast traveled to one of those dragon locations where you find a word of power. killed the dragon(regular dragon).waited agin.abosorbed it's soul this time.i then thought good and fast traveled to a giant camp to get a bounty. killed them walked a little to explore and out of nowhere a frost dragon flies overhead. this was literally minutes after killing the other one so was a little confused. i ran and killed the dragon (along with a few wolves, mages, a spriggan and a hagraven at the same time) and waited to absorb it soul. i didn't. now what i don't understand is what'a causing this. i;ve had no issues with the base game or previos patches whatsoever and i can absorb some dragon souls but not all??? (playing 360) i do have one thing to note though. as i killed the dragons whose souls i didn't absorb when their health became so low that i could finish them in one/two hits from my enchanted glass sword (shock damage) it died instantly however when the dragons whose sou;s i did absorb got that low i had to hit them once/twice and i cou;d see thier health drop to zero. i don;t know whether this is relevant and i was the only one killing the dragon so i'm not sure if this is caused by the bug. Go to the Xbox dashboard and empty the cache then go back to your game, download the patch again, then reload another cell zone (fast-travel or go through a loading door). Should fix it. Misterfish (talk) 08:25, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Word walls patch I was wondering if they're going to fix the glitch where it doesn't let you read the word walls, or if they already patched it.Misterfish (talk) 08:29, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Patch 1.4 Are there any problems with patch 1.4? So far, I haven't noticed any. The bug where there are no Legion to fight at Fort Sungard has not been fixed, (civil war, siding with the Stormcloaks).DarthOrc (talk) 00:56, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I downloaded the 1.4 patch and for the first time I wasn't able to absorb a dragon soul (Blood Dragon I believe), it hasn't happend to me from any other patch but the first day after this I get it. I had saved during the fight so couldn't reload from a previous, tried reloading a few times and couldn't get it any time. Sabre205(PS3) This has happened to both of us several times, before this latest patch, (not getting a soul from a dragon we have killed), and reloading a previous save didn't help.DarthOrc (talk) 00:56, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Clearing the Cache on the Xbox 360 no longer deletes updates to the game, however, you can still manually delete the update, as it now shows up separatly in your hard drive. Zin'iir (talk) 15:17, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if it was the patch that nerfed my alchemy skill up, but the night before I installed it I was messing around trying out the fortify restoration glitch to get better enchanted weapons and gear. The next day I installed the patch and got rid of all my uber game-breaking gear (an amulet with 3,000,000+% fortify alchemy, a dagger with a couple of million damage) because I thought it was too silly, I wanted to be powerful but not to the extent of ruining the game. So anyway after reverting back to a normal amulet, ring, bracers and necklace with 25% fortify alchemy each I can only create potions that improve my enchanting skill by 1%. It's probably my fault but I just thought i'd mention it to y'all. Ҵїҫэӌ Ҭӈә ' ' 19:48, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I downloaded the latest patch and now for some reason when I conure a dead thrall when they get up they will either run in place or not move at all, and when i cast a spell at them to see if they respond, nothing happens and I end up killing them at which point they are still standing up but when i try to interact with them i just end up walking right through them and cannot reraise them. Is anyone else having this problem? Will they fix the issue with "No One Escapes the Cidhna Mine" where you can't surrender to the Markarth guards? and also, what about the NPC Wujeeta going missing in Riften. Can't become Thane of Riften without it. 14:45, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Patch download i don't have internet at home. anyway to download the patches on a flash drive and transfer them to my xbox? Latravant (talk) 08:07, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I think you can download them onto another xbox in a place with internet and then use a flash drive. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 21:14, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Patch 1.5 The game freezes when the camera goes underwater * Just after patching to 1.5 I went into the water to see what the new water transition was but the game freezes just as the camera goes underwater. I searched around and Bethesda support has a solution. **SKYRIM : PLAYSTATION 3 : RESOLUTION400012966: Q Game freezes after character enters water. **A We've seen reports of users having issues with the game freezing up when entering water. If you're having this issue, head to the PlayStation XMB menu, go to Game>Game Data Utility>select Skyrim. From there, press Triangle to receive the option to delete the game data. Delete the game data (note: game data is not the same as your game saves.) Once you restart Skyrim, you'll need to wait for the game to reinstall. 15steps (talk) 20:40, April 6, 2012 (UTC) **UPDATE: As somone noted on the Patches (Skyrim) page, you must also delete the patch file under Game Data Utility or the underwater glitch happens. After deleting the patch and game install everything was finally fixed for me. 15steps (talk) 23:04, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Kill cams for magic don't kill outright *When I kill someone with magic i'd say about 50% of the time the enemy doesn't die, instead it gives them more time to recover. Is it supposed to do that?(User talk:Plansr4fools42016:25, April 15, 2012 **Obviously not. If they don't die when your character performs a Finishing move with magic, then it's bugged. Works fine for me though, although my character just incinerates the ragdoll for a bit longer and wastes Magicka. — The1AndOnlyMike (talk) 11:17, May 1, 2012 (UTC) *seems to happen to me only if the spell hits an object while flying towards the victim. As the kill cam seems to trigger by letting go of the attack button/key while aimed at something which the spell would kill when it hits, but it doesn't take into acount the "auto aim" vrs moving targets so sometimes the cinimatics will trigger even when there is a rock/tree in the way of you and the target. Lord Tharndor (talk) 17:51, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Patch 1.6 Frost Bug I just downloaded patch 1.6 and it has made my current game unplayable. My current horse is Frost (the one you steal from the Black-Briars for Lois Letrush) and everytime I approach it or try to quick travel anywhere, Lois is standing next to my horse and the entire game freezes. It means if want to continue playing my current playthrough, I will have to do so without patch 1.6. And if I want to benefit from mounted combat, I will have to start again from the beginning. Another hundered hours down the drain? Anyone know a fix that will allow me to continue with my current playthrough? I am playing on Xbox 360. djAMPnz 11:12, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Item menu is alot slower Downloaded patch 1.6 and my item menu is alot slower on every other save. Its wierd because on one loaded save my item menu, favorites and when I loot a body it takes a good amount of time to deposit items or loot them. But if I save again and then load the new save the problem is fixed. But then the next one is messed up. Plansr4fools420 15:26 June 10, 2012 Patch 1.6 Is patch 1.6 gonna be on the PS3 anytime soon? It's starting to really annoy me. The Leaping Eagle (talk) 18:46, June 30, 2012 (UTC) 1.6 - Left hand glitched? Installed Skyrim on my PC today (DVD) with patch 1.6. Long story short, my character cannot duel wield because the game refuses to equip any weapon in the left hand. Shields and spells seem to work all right, but several of my characters are duel-wielding types, and this problem essentially makes them unplayable. Does anyone else have this problem? If so, how can I fix this issue? Spiegel1 (talk) 22:42, July 25, 2012 (UTC) PS3 Patch 1.06 Download Issues I tried to install patch 1.06 for the PS3 today, and everything seemed to work fine up until the point it gave me an error saying that there was a problem during the download. I tried deleting the previous update and game data, but it only went up another percent before it shut itself down. Is this happening to everyone, or is it just because of my network? Any help would be appreciated, thanks. Menu Goofups in 1.7 Hi. This is largely a minor issue, mostly inconvenience (and some minor annoyances). I recently got Dawnguard and patch 1.7 (I just got back into playing, so I never saw anything past patch 1.1) and two bugs are already happeneing. All of these are on the PC by the way. First is the Menu Scrolling. Normally I just hold down an arrow key to scroll through the menu, but as of the patch I have to manually click through it. Since my loot tends to get into ridiculously long lists, this could be a problem when I need to look for something specific in a huge list of items. This is a patch-related problem as I turned off Dawnguard and it still persists. Second is Menu Selection. This may have been a Dawnguard Problem as it's related to the quest. I was trying to select the "I will go with you" option (not sure of the exact wording of the option) when presented, but it instead shifted my selection to the one above it and started the whole exposition again. When I try to select the "I'm not Interested" option, it bumped by selection up to the "I will go with you" option. Again, currently this isn't a problem because so far I haven't had the need to decline anything. However if these will later affect dialogue options with multiple valid answers, it could be a serious problem. Thanks 16:59, October 24, 2012 (UTC) : EDIT: Just want to note that I've already combed most of the internet for an answer, apparently either these were minor inconveniences that people ignored or no one has encountered them yet, since I couldn't find anything on either of these. 17:04, October 24, 2012 (UTC) : EDIT (again): Went back into the game and noticed that, in the first problem, the scrolling action seems to be switched to my WASD controls instead of the keyboard arrows. It might not be a bug and just me having a brainfart moment. Still though, the second one is a problem. 17:13, October 24, 2012 (UTC) a list of bugs and some things that should be added in the 2.0 1.silver-blood family ring should be fortify enchanting and the completion of this quest+house may make you to a thane. 2.charity to the temple of mara from both that you give and from those that accept positively the warth of mara will be collected and effect the game. 3.the quest A CORNERED RAT and SEASON UNENDING and esbern will be less buggy 4.roggvir exution is buggy,turn it to a quest. 18:03, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Patch 1.9 Hi. No one added anything for 1.9 yet, so I'm starting the discussion. When is it being released for X360? TodKarlson (talk) 00:00, March 30, 2013 (UTC) New PS3 Bug for 1.9? It seems that as many bugs as 1.9 fixes, it might've also brought a new bug with it. I have two adopted children in Lakeview manor and they usually always rush up to greet me whenever I get home. After installing 1.9, however, they just...stopped. They still walk around and make idle conversation, and I can still walk up and talk to them on my own, but they won't come up to me with a new pet or gift or ask for gifts/money after days of questing anymore. I tried reinstalling Hearthfire, but that didn't seem to do any good. I use a PS3 and have never encountered or even heard of this problem before installing the patch. Max7345 (talk) 03:58, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Apperently the latest patch didn't fix Vilkas's dialouge after completing the battle of Whiterun. I had completed every questline and just started doing the Compnions one and Vilkas still said he hadn't heard of my player. Not a big deal but I just wanted to point that out. I know I donwloaded the patch because i'm playing on Legendary right now and have made skills legendary. A number of other things weren't fixed with the patch as well. Raven Giordano (talk) 01:57, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Forgive if I'm overlooking something, but doesn' the new bug caused by 1.9 essentially render every single bug fix ever made more or less moot? "We've fixed whole heapin' mess of bugs, but now your game will potentially freeze up at any point." 00:24, June 10, 2013 (UTC) No mention of drop/pick-up bug Ok, I noticed that there is no mention of the new bug that came with one of the patches that makes placing certain trophies you found on your adventures in your house close to impossible? I will start off by saying that I recently replaced the edition I bought on 11/11/11 with the Legendary edition. Anyway, I wanted to place a Dibella statue in the downstairs bedroom in Lakeview Manour, well much to my utter dismay, after I dropped it in order to display it, the bloody thing it would be upside down when I picked it up. Before I loaded the patches that came with the LE, if I dropped then picked up a Dibella statue, Bottle, bucket, or basket, they would usually be top side up, now that is no longer the case. Shouldn't have BethSoft fixed all existing bugs (stuff that you placed on a shelf, table, etc ending up on the floor after you leave then re-enter your house after your first attempt, along with the myriad other bugs that have not been resolved, as well as the new ones they created) before releasing the LE. Placing stuff I found on my adventures that I wanted to display was royal pain in the a** before, now I'm so friggen frustrated that will just leave all the cool stuff I found in a safe. Home decorating in Morrowind was ideal. Bethesda should have used that method in patch 1.whatever it was. Ser Pouce-a-lot (talk) 06:18, July 26, 2013 (UTC) To check your patch.... On the title screen when you start up the game, in the bottom right hand corner is the patch you have. It might be hard to read if you don't have a HDMI cord. 06:22, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Patches Hi. I want to know if you can download patches on Xbox 360 using a USB. Like downloading it from the PC? 06:26, July 3, 2014 (UTC)